1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a method of controlling a projector.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a device using a discharge lamp such as a high-pressure mercury lamp for a light source of a projector. Some projectors of this kind are capable of lighting the discharge lamp in a variety of conditions by changing the operation mode of determining the supply power to the discharge lamp, the current waveform, the frequency of the alternating current, and so on to thereby varying the current to be supplied to the discharge lamp (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 3,794,415. For example, the projector of Japanese Patent No. 3,794,415 varies the frequency and the current value of the rectangular current supplied to the lamp in order to suppress the flicker.
The projector of Japanese Patent No. 3,794,415 performs a high power mode of increasing the lamp current to raise the temperature of the electrodes to thereby attempt to inhibit the flicker from occurring. In the case of lighting the discharge lamp in such an operation mode, improvement in the performance as the light source such as increase in light intensity can be expected, while a disadvantage for the durability is caused since the electrode gap and the electrode shape are affected.